Fableized Volume 2
by MisturPichu
Summary: The continuation of Alex's change from living a normal life as a student, into a sheriff in a hidden community that no one knows exists.


It's finally here! The next volume of Fable"ized", and it only took 3 months... (not like many people were waiting anyways .)

But anyways, please enjoy! Come visit /r/fables for discussion about this week's chapter.

And major shout outs to Sharkie19 for this Volume's cover art! Check out her profile on Deviantart, it's freaking awesome!

* * *

It's a brisk autumn day in Upper Manhattan. The cool air drifts throughout the city, carrying the moist leaves from the park. Everyone in sweaters and gloves, enjoying the great weather before winter strikes New York. Within the Fabletown's Luxury Apartments, Bigby, Alex, and Snow are all gathered in Snow's office. Sitting in front of them are Nerissa and Woodsman, after all the trouble they put them through. Bigby, Alex, and Snow are huddled up behind her desk, discussing about Nerissa's and Woody's punishment.

"We should string them by their damn necks and forget about what happened." proposed Bigby.

"This isn't like the old days Bigby. We're in a more modernized time, death isn't the solution. We need a punishment that will stick to them, giving them a message." explained Snow.

"Yeah, that if they do it again, they're deadmeat." chuckled Alex.

Bigby bats Alex in the head with his newspaper.

"Shut up." yelled Bigby.

"If you two are done joking around, I'll just decide the punishment. I don't even know why I thought that you guys would of had a better idea." sighed Snow.

Snow turns her chair around. She smiles at the two sitting in front of her. With a deep breath, she states,

"Here's the deal. You two aren't going to jail, but you will be placed on probation. You'll each have to do a hundred hours of community service. With the added bonus of paying off your debt from Bluebeard."

Nerissa jumps from her seat. With her hands placed firmly on Snow's desk, cries out,

"We don't have that kind of money. We barely make by paying rent every month."

Tears rushed down Nerissa's face. Woody grabbed and gently placed her back in the seat. He pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to Nerissa. She blew her nose, and starts to clean up her face.

Snow explains,

"I know that you two are having a hard time maintaining a stable income. For the next few months, Fabletown will cover the expenses for your rent. We hope that this will aid you while finding stable jobs. But if you guys still can't continue to live the standard, I will have no choice but to send you to the farm."

Nerissa with tears pouring down her face, jumps and hugs Snow.

"Thank you so much." sniffled Nerissa.

Nerissa and the Woodsman walk out the office. Snow sat back down and sighed. Alex puzzled, asks,

"What did you mean about sending them to the farm? Is it like a prison?"

Snow clarifies,

"The farm isn't a prison or anything. It's where most of the beast fables, or fables who can't afford glamours reside. The farm is the other part of the Fabletown community. Part of the money that we receive goes directly to the farm, making everyone's lives in the farm comfortable."

"Soooo, if you're here in Fabletown. Who's in charge at the farm then?" inquired Alex.

Snow replies,

"My sister Red Rose. She's a bit more lax than I am, but everyone seems to love her back at the farm."

"Maybe we should all go to the farm sometime. I'm curious to meet the other fables that live there. I've been wanting to get out of this stuffy place." suggested Alex.

Bigby made a deep grunt behind Alex. Alex felt a shiver down his spine, feeling Bigby's icy grunt spread. Snow explains,

"Well, the only problem is Bigby isn't allowed on the farm. They demanded a law which forbids Bigby from coming to the farm. The fables still don't trust him after what happened back in the Homelands."

"What about the general amnesty bullshit?" argued Alex.

"Sadly there are somethings that fables won't forget. The actions of the big bad wolf." concluded Snow.

The tone in Snow's voice warned Alex that this wasn't a topic that she wanted to continue discussing about. Alex took the hint.

"Not like I wanted to go the farm anyways." grunted Bigby.

Alex glanced at his phone, realizing that it was already late afternoon. With a hurried tone, he said,

"I forgot that I had some errands today. Sorry to leave so early. See you guys tomorrow!"

Alex quickly ran out of Snow's office as he talked. The door closing behind him. Snow rolled her eyes, continuing to look over her paperwork.

"Since it's a pretty slow day in the office, you can go home early too Bigby." offered Snow.

"Don't worry Snow, I'll wait until you're done." said Bigby.

Snow slightly blushes, replying,

"Thanks Bigby."

~wWw~

"How can they do this to me Hobbes? I donate every goddamn month to help this community. Then they just stab me in the back like that?" complained Bluebeard.

Bluebeard is at his desk, with an angered look on his face. He's complaining to Hobbes, who stands there listening to everything Bluebeard was venting about. After carefully reflecting on Bluebeard's rant, Hobbes cautiously says,

"I'm sorry that it transpired how it did sir, but I don't think there's much you can do about it now."

Bluebeard chuckled. A confused look manifested on Hobbes's face. Bluebeard claims,

"Oh Hobbes. There is something I can do."

"What is it sir?" inquired Hobbes.

Bluebeard takes a deep breath, preparing to unravel his brilliant scheme. Or what Bluebeard thought was brilliant.

"I can get rid of the fools who run Fabletown! I commissioned a witch to concoct a powerful spell for me."

Bluebeard pulls out a small glass vial with light green liquid. Hobbes watched as Bluebeard swayed it side to side.

"This will solve all my problems!" declared Bluebeard.

Hobbes playing along with Bluebeard's plans, asks,

"How will that solve everything sir?"

Bluebeard smiles, and explains,

"With this, anyone who inhales the spell brewed in the vial will become a mindless puppet. They will listen to every command I make. It'll be a sitch. I'll walk in, and before they even know it, they'll be under my control. I'll order them to leave Fabletown, and relocate to a desolate part of the country. As the reach there destination, I'll hire an assassin to take them out. I won't even have to get my hands dirty in all of this."

"What about when people realize that they went missing?" questioned Hobbes.

"When everyone realizes that their gone. I'll establish a search party for them, and will "_temporarily"_ run Fabletown while we search. As time passes by, I'll eventually just take control of Fabletown. No one will ever discover that it was me behind their disappearance." exclaimed Bluebeard.

"What an excellent plan sir! Have you been planning this for some time?" wondered Hobbes.

Bluebeard smirked, replying,

"It's been on my mind for sometime. But the last monthly ball was the tipping point for me to follow through with my plan. Hobbes, grab my coat! I'm going to pay a visit to the Fabletown offices." said Bluebeard.

"Yes sir." answered Hobbes."

~wWw~

The moon rises over New York, glistening the night sky. Bigby and Snow are still cooped up back in the office. As Snow started to file the rest of her paperwork away. She says,

"I'm just about done with work. I even have everything ready for tomorrow."

Snow glanced at the clock, realizing the time. She claims in an excited tone,

"This is the first time in forever that I get to leave before midnight."

Bigby sitting in a chair behind her, rolled up his newspaper. He puts out his cigarette and asks,

"Well since it's late, how about we grab something to eat. Let's try to finish the day on a high note."

"And a warm cup of coffee would make this day perfect." craved Snow in a delightful tone.

As they were wrapping up and about to leave, they hear a knock on the door. Bluebeard had no hesitation barging in.

"Sorry Bluebeard, but we were just about to leave. It's way past visiting time." declared Bigby.

"Oh I know it's late, but it will only take a moment of your guy's time." inquired Bluebeard.

Bigby let a deep sigh, and replies,

"Just spit it out Bluebeard. I don't want to waste anymore time here."

Bluebeard explains,

"I was just passing by on the street and noticed some shady exchanges occur in the butchery. I saw some fables marveling at a vial inside, mumbling about the magic contained in it. Since it's in clear violation of Fabletown laws, I took it upon myself to confiscate it and turn it into the safe storage."

"Even though its against Fabletown laws, you really shouldn't going into other's peoples privacy. Next time just report it to us and I'll handle it myself." stated Bigby.

Bluebeard has an annoyed look on his face from Bigby's comment. He puts his hand in his coat pocket, pulling out the vial. Bluebeard mentions,

"The top seems a bit loose, let me just tighten it up."

With no regret, Bluebeard rips the top of the vial off. Taking a huge deep breath before opening, making sure to not inhale any of the spell. He points it towards Bigby and Snow. A cloud of magical dust engulfs Bigby and Snow. As they inhale it, their eyes started to dilate. Soon they stood still, with emotionless looks on their faces. Bluebeard smiled as they stood before him, becoming his lifeless puppets.

"That was much easier than I thought." bragged Bluebeard.

Bluebeard examined the two, making sure the spell was in full effect. As he finished looking over them, he commands,

"Take these plane tickets, get on Flight AA502. When you arrive, they will be a car in the parking lot of the airport. Take it to the forest, and hike down to the very depths of it. You will camp in the woods for the next few days. If anything happens or ask you on the way, just blame the Woodsman."

After he finished commanding Bigby and Snow, they sauntered towards the door. They walked as if there wasn't a spark of life in either of them. As Bluebeard watch them leave the office, he whistles. A few seconds later a man comes into the office, asking in a worried tone,

"Is is safe to come out now?"

"Yes Hook. There shouldn't be any complications at this point." yelled Bluebeard.

As Bluebeard yelled, the man marched in. It was a old friend of Bluebeard's back in the Homelands.

"So Bluebeard old pal. Why'd ya call me so suddenly?" wondered Hook.

"I have a proposal for you Hook. I promise that it contains vast amount of riches with your name on it." alluded Bluebeard.

Hook intrigued,

"Riches? Tell me more."

Bluebeard articulates,

"All I need you to do is kill Snow and Bigby while they're still under my spell. I need to make sure that no one will ever find their bodies."

"That's a big job Bluebeard. It better be worth it." expressed Hook.

Bluebeard chuckled,

"Oh don't worry, I have it all right here."

Bluebeard pulls out a suitcase, and begins unlatching the locks. As he opened it, gleaming light leak from it. Hook's eyes started to glow, marveling in all the gold that was placed in front of him. As he slowly reached for the gold, Bluebeard slammed the suitcase shut.

"You have a deal!" exclaimed Hook.

"Good. Here's a bag with your plane ticket and a glamour. You'll be on the same flight, but with the glamour, they shouldn't be able to notice you. Go, now! Before its too late." commanded Bluebeard.

Hook sprinted out of the office. Bluebeard had a laugh to himself, thinking,

"_It's just too easy. Just show a pirate a vast amount of gold, and they'll do anything."_

Bluebeard started to laugh, watching as his plan started to unfold.


End file.
